Element Dragon
by CarmesiHoja
Summary: at age five naruto learns of the kyuubi and is taken away from konoha by a dragon. bloodline, strong, smartnaru, harem  i adopted this story.


**i adopted this story from shadowwarrior519 so i did not steal. i changed a few things around, hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned this then it wouldn't be in FANfiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elementalists are said to be masters of all elements. Dragons are proud creatures whose power even the mighty Kyuubi feared. Finally there's the ninja, masters of chakra, stealth, and assassination. Never before has there been a ninja who had full mastery of all elements, nor the ability to summon the dragons, until now.<p>

Five years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Five years ago it was sealed at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life, leaving a newborn all alone save for the Third and the two loyal sannin. But none of this matters to the boy as he lays helpless before yet another mob.

"Die demon brat, burn in hell…this is for our families, you Fox."

_'Ah now there was the word'_ he thought_. 'Fox…hehe if they are truly that blind then maybe death is a welcomed reprieve from them'_ he thinks as a dagger now plummets into his heart. Darkness encloses him as he closes his eyes to await the pain, only for it not to come. As he opens his eyes, he sees the cracked walls and smells the water of a sewer. He continues his observations as his eyes finally come to rest on a massive cage.

"So I guess that this is the Kyuubi's cage. If that is the case then this must be my mind, funny really." Naruto says.

**"Correct on both accounts Kit. You seem to be smarter then you act. Tell me, have these ignorant fools broke you to the point that you would simply wait for death's embrace?" **says a very feminine voice.

"So my theory was correct there too, Kyuubi" he states as if he wasn't talking to one of the most powerful creatures to exist.

**"What theory is that kit? And why didn't you answer my other question?" **she asks.

"If I am here then I cannot be dead. My theory is that you are a female. So, since I answered some of your questions then you can answer one of mine. Did you have a reason to attack or was it just a whim?" he asks as he walks through the bars of the cage.

She seemed to hesitate slightly before responding, **"Yes I did, but now is not the time. You see a dragon has taken you from that cesspool of a village. It seems as though they wish to train you, as do I." **he stares at her blankly. **"Also we need to clear up a couple things"**….

_-Konoha-_

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is gone" a frantic silver haired ANBU says panting for breath.

"WHAT! What do you mean he is gone?" questioned a very pissed off Third. Terrified the ANBU shakily hand him the note found.

"All we found was this note and some charred corpses." As the Third reads the note he slowly calms down and finally breathes a sigh of relief.

"We can relax. It seems that the dragons wish to train him as their first summoner. Also they say that the Kyuubi will watch over him as well."

"The dragons and Kyuubi, sir? Hmmmm I guess sensei was right about it having a reason to attack us." The Anbu says.

"Yes Kakashi, he was correct. Now then, since you failed to protect him from the villagers you shall have D-ranked mission for a month. You may leave." the Third says with a sly grin. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but then he saw the look the Third gave him and decides not to argue with him.

_-Unknown location-_

"So my wonderful father is the one who sealed you into me, I have a bloodline thanks to you, and I am the heir to two clans, did I miss anything?" he asks Kyuubi.

**"Well you missed the part about the CRA." **She states.

"Not really, I mean it is kind of a difficult thing to miss when you are bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush." He says as she pouts cutely.

**"Well then the only part you missed then is the offer of becoming a kitsune hanyou" **

"hmm, I think I will accept that offer, maybe" He says thoughtfully.

**"Well just think about it okay?" **She said.

_-Time skip 7 years Konoha-_

"Hokage-sama there is a young man here to see you" the young secretary says as she lets the man in.

"Hey old man, ready to surrender the hat yet?" asks a very familiar voice.


End file.
